Caiwenyni
Biography Caiwenyi was born into a poor family feeding off of trash in all of her life. Her parents didn't have enough to feed them all as they sold her into slavery at a young age. Where she learn how to cook and clean, little minor things from her master. As she turns twenty years old she tries to kill herself BECAUSE she was raped by her very own master that was nice to her when younger. But Shiryu Wei saved her and asked her to join his causes. Giving her another reason to live and help her get her revenge, instead, he has shown her how to forgive but never to forget the people that cause harm. She quickly agrees so she can find her purposes in life once more... She earns her title by charming her lord enemies by pretending to be a prostitute for them as an offering or a musical player to entertain them but mostly. She hates when her lord do the prostitute persona to lure out the enemies, as she convinces him to let her do the job. This was the first time she voices out her opinion and went against something that he shouldn't do. Shiryu was surprised but allow it. Caiwenyni had fallen in love with one of the generals in the clan, and yearn for his love but can never reach for it. As he's in love with another . She loves her lord very much as she partner up with the worst woman in the clan. Surprisingly her and Zhen get along with each other due to their enjoyment of music, she adores Zhen music's taste and love listening to the flute being played. Character Information Character Design Nothing special Weapon Type Harp can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields aren't usually impenetrable and can be removed by energy drain or extreme force. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to create them into any shape. And also can create a selectively permeable shield, wall, or a field to protect themselves with. The field will protect them from damage/effects, while simultaneously letting other substances through. They can allow things such as air, sunlight, allies, etc. to penetrate the force field, while keeping other entities out. Plays her harp as it levitates in front as orbs of light come down around her for a set duration, Spins in place and hits those around her with her aura. Also recovers some of her energy. Strums harp to produce small sound waves traveling to the ground, Kneels back to her left and plays an alluring melody to stun nearby enemies within range and create a bubble around her for ten seconds. Hovers in midair and sends down a continuous array of purple spheres four times in a row that emit sound waves upon landing on the ground. Name Meaning Her name means money Quotes 1."Let the melody flows through your body.." 2."Dance to your death of my tone" 3. "The battlefield is the most beautiful place for my music" 4." Can you defeat my tone of death?" 5. "Are you worthy to me?" 6. " Care to join me? Trust me? It won't hurt much...Maybe..." 7. "Listen to your tone of death..." 8. "I sense the aura of an enlightened being on the battlefield." Extra * She was a sex slave to Gon Che, where he abuse her sexual. He was into extreme BDSM and humiliation. * Any sexual contact would cause her pain. * Loves working at the helper center, helping the poor and the sick. * Zhen Jinyu and Acenath are her best friends! Gallery Caiwenyni.png|Full Body _c__garden_symphony_by_bringmemisery_d9xbj9j-pre.jpg|by_bringmemisery on DA _pc__caiwenyni_by_tsukiko26-d9ivhiz.gif|by_tsukiko26 on DA _ych__caiwenyni_by_zmadopts-daxrsv1.png|by_zmadopts on DA caiwenyni___simple_sketch_by_a_nerd_girl-da72se8.png|by_a_nerd_girl on DA daceu1t-4be79a2f-d204-4a0d-a92a-651015ec035c.gif pcm_yuriihime2_by_kuru_ri-d8vpr4j.gif|by_kuru_ri on DA pear_icon_pie_by_remonpai-d9yyzbu.gif|by_remonpai on DA ychchibi2_finished_for_yuriihime_by_therebelphoenix-da8jxo0.png|by_therebelphoenix on DA Category:Tora Weii Category:Female Category:WIP Category:Magic User Category:Ex-Prostitute Category:Adult Category:Single Category:Heterosexual Category:Single/ in Love Category:Junior General